Sweet Tooth OmixKeita
by CrimsonVampriss
Summary: Keita gets a invite from Omi to go out, but does Omi have something more plan than just dessert?


It was a warm spring morning, and I had just got out of the shower when there was a knock at the door, I quickly wrapped a towel around my waist and flung open the door. Standing there smiling was Omi Shichijou, he was the least person I would have guessed that would be at my door. I beamed, and said. "Good morning, come in." "Thank you, and a good morning to you Keita." replied Omi as he stepped inside my apartment. I then remembered my current state so I excused myself and quickly got dressed, I then went back into the living room and asked. "Can I help you with something?" Omi smiled and asked. "I was hoping to ask you out for dessert this evening, would you be interested?" It had been a while since I had gotten out, what with studying and all those exams so I said hurriedly. "I'd love too!" "Great, I'll be here around five, that's not to early is it?" asked Omi. "Not at all." I said. "See you then." replied Omi as he went the door and winked. I blushed, and said quietly. "See you then." Why was I blushing I wondered, as I locked the door behind Omi.

Omi's POV

As I walked down the street back to my place, a smile spread across my lips finally I would have some alone time with Keita. If the night went well then maybe we could spend even more time with one another, I thought as walked down the street. Keita was very cute, and kind and he was my kind of guy now all I had to do was convince Keita. Which I didn't think I would have any problems with that, a while later I arrived back at my place once inside I decided to study for a while to pass the time. But all the while I studied I couldn't get Keita from my mind, only when I heard a familiar voice shout did I come out of my thoughts. "Omi, what the hell are you doing?!" asked Karou. I blinked and looked down at Karou that's when I realized that I had Karou pinned to the floor and was about to kiss him. I hurried and got to my feet and replied. "I'm sorry Karou, I don't know what has gotten into me as of late." Karou scoffed and got up off the floor and leaned against the wall and said. "I do, you've been dreaming about Keita every night and you haven't made your move yet so you've been spacing out a lot more." I found myself blushing only a little, I hadn't known that I had been dreaming of him but wait how did Karou know? I wondered. "How do you know I've been dreaming of him?" I asked. Karou sighed and said. "Oh gee maybe it was the oh Keita your so tight, or it could be the I love it when you moan like that Keita that gave it away." So not only had I been dreaming of him, but I had been talking in my sleep, I composed myself the best I could. Though at the moment it was hard seeing as my best friend had been hearing what I wanted to do to the boy I had a crush on. I walked over and prepared us some tea, right now I needed a distraction and I found that a nice cup of hot tea would help with that.

Once the tea was done I brought Karou a cup, then said. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, I didn't realize I was being vocal." Karou took a sip of his tea then replied. "You were being very vocal, it made me wonder if you were awake or not." Hearing that made me wince just a little, when Karou wanted to he could really hit below the belt. But that's what I liked about him, he wasn't afraid to tell the truth, I couldn't see myself being friends with someone who wouldn't give it to me straight like Karou did. I often wondered why I didn't fall for Karou, because if I looked at it from all aspects Karou was perfect for me. But in reality I couldn't be attracted to him, in the way that I was attracted to Keita. "If you don't tell Keita of your feelings, then I'll take advantage of the situation and have my fun with him." Karou said casually. That made me come out of my thoughts, real fast I turned to Karou and asked. "You wont really, will you?" Karou smirked, and said. "I will if you don't make your move." "I'm taking Keita out tonight, I'll try and convey my feelings then." I said.

Normal POV

It was a little around one before I knew it the day was passing by faster than it usually did, all day I had my mind on this evening. I couldn't understand why, I couldn't get Omi off my mind and I wondered why he had wanted to take me out we had never spent much time together. Most of the time he was around Karou, and I was around Kazuki. Not that I wasn't grateful for the chance to get out because I was, it just had me wondering. Just then my cell phone went off scaring the holy **** out of me, I fell out of my chair and bumped my head. Damn that hurt I muttered to myself from there I answered. "Hello?" "Honey! Lets have a date!" exclaimed Naruse. I laughed nervously, and replied. "Well I would like to, but I'm already going out with Omi later this evening." "Aw that's too bad honey, I was really looking forward to spending some time with you." replied Naruse with a sigh. From there we got off the phone and I laid back on my bed, suddenly I felt tired so I decided to take a quite nap before going out with Omi. I set my clock for three and laid down on my bed and pulled the covers over my head and closed my eyes in no time I drifted off to sleep. Hours later my alarm clock sounded off and I woke up and got around and got ready, though it was still early I wanted to be ready before he got there. I slipped on a tight red shirt, and a pair of blue jeans from there I fixed my hair I happened to glance in the mirror after what I was done and saw that I looked like I had dressed up for him. I blushed and tried to tell myself that I was not dressing up for him, that I just wanted to look nice when going out. Just as I went to go fetch me something to eat, a knock sounded on the door, I glanced at the clock and saw that it was close to four surely it couldn't be Omi.

As I went to the door and opened it, I saw that it was indeed Omi he was here early. Had something come up, and now he had to cancel plans for tonight? Suddenly I felt disappointed, but I tried not to let it show it my voice as I asked. "What's wrong?" Omi smiled and replied. "Oh its nothing, I decided to take you out for dinner then for dessert that's if you don't have any plans." I perked up a little bit when, I realized he wasn't canceling after all, I beamed and said. "I don't have plans I'd love to go." From there we left and checked out of the school and got into Omi's truck and headed out. "I didn't know you drove." I said casually. Omi laughed lightly, and said. "Most don't." I sat back against the seat, and enjoyed the ride the country side was beautiful this time of year and getting to see it with someone else was nice for a change. "So where are we going?" I asked after a while. "To a little dinar that has great food, you'll love it." replied Omi. Dinar? It sounded like a place you would find back in the country where I use to live. At that I felt myself growing anxious, I couldn't wait it truly would feel like I was back home again. "That sounds great, I cant wait." I found myself saying. Though as the minutes passed I felt myself wondering why he had asked me out to dinner and dessert. Was it something I had done and he wanted to discuss it in private?

Was I getting kicked out of Bell Liberty and the chairman had entrusted him to tell me? Question after question began running through my mind, and I felt myself becoming uneasy. "Keita what's wrong?" asked Omi a few moments later. I was so nervous that I blurted out. "Um if I've made you mad or upset in some way I'm truly sorry! If its not that and I'm being kicked out of the school you didn't need to take me out to eat to let me down!" I felt tears brimming my eyes, I didn't know why I was crying its just at this moment I felt a deep sadness in my heart. Omi pulled over to the side of the road, and said. "Keita, Keita please dry your tears its not at all like that. You haven't angered or upset me, nor are you being kicked out. But there is a reason for why I've called you out, and I'll tell you over dessert." Omi then handed me a hankerchief and I dabbed my eyes, somehow I felt relieved and the pain in my heart begin to ease up a little. I smiled and said. "I'm looking forward to it." From there Omi resumed driving and we fell silent from there, about thirty minutes later we arrived at the dinar. As I went to get out, before my hand even reached the handle Omi was on my side of the truck and opening my door for me. "Thank you." I said. Omi flashed one of his classic smiles and replied. "It was my pleasure Keita." The way he had just said my name had me blushing for some reason, but I brushed it off and followed Omi into the small dinar. There weren't many people around so we got a good seat by the window, where you could see the scenery perfectly. "Beautiful isn't it?" asked Omi a few moments later.

"Yes very, it reminds me of where I use to live at." I replied. "Do you miss it back home then?" asked Omi casually. Before I could answer, a waitress came to take our orders but after we had placed our orders I said. "Yes I do, but I wouldn't want to leave Bell Liberty because there are many people I would miss." Omi smiled and leaned forward, which caused my heart to race but the reason why was unknown to me. "That sounds, I wouldn't mind seeing where you grew up." commented Omi. "I'd like that, maybe we can get permission from the chairman some time, and if you would like we could go on a picnic or something." I suggested. I couldn't ever remember being this forward, usually I was shy and only talked freely with Kazuki. "I'd like that very much." replied Omi. A few moments later, the waitress arrived with our food, and from there we ate in silence. Though the silence was quite awkward, mainly because I was wondering what Omi needed to discuss with me.

Omi's POV

All through dinner, I watched quietly as Keita began fretting even though he probably didn't know it but his face was making all kinds of expressions. He must really be worried about what I had to tell him. I knew that there was no way I'd be able to tell him during dessert, I'd just have to get him back to my place then tell him the truth. Though that would mean, I'd only make him worry for longer, and I didn't want him to get too upset with me and not listen to my feelings. "If its okay with you, we can just skip dessert and go to my place I can tell you there." I suggested. I watched as relief filled his face, he then said. "Its fine with me." After dinner, I paid our tickets and from there we headed back towards the school. I didn't expect Karou to be there since usually at this time he was out taking a walk I glanced over at Keita who still seemed nervous so I said. "Relax you'll know soon enough, its nothing bad I assure you." "I know, Its just I cant help but wonder what it could be I know you said its nothing bad but I just have butterflies in my stomach right now." said Keita quietly. I smiled, and said. "I can understand that but try and relax we're almost at the school." I probably wasn't helping him any by acting all mysterious at the moment, but I couldn't just blurt out I like you Keita, or I want to be with you so much it hurts. I'd freaked him out for sure, if I did thing like the King. But I knew that I had to move fast enough before anyone else decided to let him know how they felt. I couldn't bear the thought of someone taking Keita away from me, he would be mine and I would be the one to comfort him whenever there was something wrong. I always got jealous when Kazuki or anyone else was able to help Keita, because I wanted to be the only that helped him when he needed the help. About fifteen minutes later we arrived back at the school, and I led Keita to my room as I suspected Karou was out. It was now or never I thought quietly to myself as I locked the door behind me, I didn't want anyone disturbing us when I told him the truth. "Have a seat." I replied.

He sat down on the couch, and I took a seat beside him and replied. "The truth is Keita I've liked for you a while now, your laughter brings me happiness your gentle caring heart has me spell bound. I want to be in your life more than anything, I want you to like me as well and be happy with me." I said while looking at him. Keita blushed a little, he then said. "I don't know what to say, I mean I never knew you liked me." The way he was talking it was as if he already had someone else, and I didn't like the thought of that one bit. Though I forced myself to stay calm as I asked. "Is there someone else?" Keita shook his head and said. "No, its not that." I leaned in and asked. "What is it?" Keita blushed deep red and stammered. "I-Its I-I m-mean I thought y-you had someone in y-your life, so that's w-why I didn't t-tell you my f-feelings for y-you." I smiled but inside my heart was beating wildly, so all this time Keita had been feeling things for me too I was so happy right now. I pulled him against my chest, and replied. "No Keita there never was anyone." Keita wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly, he was body being so close was driving me wild. I wanted to touch him, and do everything I could possible think of to do to him. I pulled back from him, and gazed deeply into his eyes I felt his body tremor but there was no resistance in his eyes or his body. So I leaned in and crashed my lips down on his, I couldn't hold back I had wanted to kiss these soft full lips for a long time now. I nipped his bottom up, and ran my tongue over it sensually Keita gasped and I slipped my tongue through his lips and ravaged his tongue with my own. Keita shyly moved his tongue over my own, my guess that this was his first kiss, which made it all the better. I broke the kiss and kissed my way down his neck, nipping and suckling as I did I wanted to label him as my own so no one could try and brand him as their's.

"O-Omi." moaned Keita. Hearing him moan my name like that, drove me insane and I could no longer gain control. I pulled back, and asked. "Keita, I want you so bad right now do you want me to?" Keita nodded, and I scooped him up bridal style and carried him over to the bed, and laid him down. I then shed him of his clothes, and shed myself of clothes and got up on the bed, Keita tried to cover himself which I thought was too cute. I removed his hands, and got on top of him and whispered. "Don't cover yourself up, I want to see every inch of you." I leaned in and kissed him softly savoring every moment of his soft lips, as I kissed his lips, my hand traveled down his chest till I reached his hard small nubs. I watched Keita's face as I pinched and rolled his nipples between my fingers. "Ah d-don't not t-there please!" moaned Keita. I leaned up and whispered. "Oh yes there, I'm going to give you the best night of your life." I moved down to his chest, and attached my mouth to his erect nipple, as I swirled my tongue around the hardened nub I gaze up at his flushed face. His eyes were tightly shut, and he was biting his lip to hold in his moans well I couldn't have any of that. I wanted to hear his every cry whether it be soft or loud, I bit down lightly on his nipple not enough to hurt him of course just enough to get a moan out of him. "N-ng ohhhhhhhhh!" moaned Keita. As I suckled him, I moved my hand down in between his legs and took hold of his cock. As I moved my hand up and down on him slowly, Keita's breathing began to get heavy and his moans got a little louder. "P-Please Omi I-I want more!" cried Keita loudly. I leaned up and kissing him, passionately while I moved my hand up and down on him quickly.

I didn't want to rush things, but at this rate he wouldn't last long and I didn't know when Karou would be back either. I moved my hand up to cup his throbbing head I then moved my hand around in circles on him. From there I moved my hand back down his shaft, long and slow. Keita shivered lightly, and was now reduced to pants, I moved my hand faster and faster as I slipped my tongue into his mouth. Just as I moved my hand back up Keita cried out and came from there I got up off the bed, and went to my dresser. "W-What's wrong?" asked Keita a bit confused. I found what I was looking for, and went back over to him. "Its alright, I had to get something so it will make it easier for me to love you properly." I said soothingly as I coated my fingers with the lubricant. I then got up on the bed, and spread Keita's legs wide and slowly pushed, a finger inside of him. Instantly Keita tensed up, so I said soothingly. "Relax, and it will feel better." I waited for him to relax, and when he finally did I resumed moving my finger in and out of him. After he got adjusted to the pain, Keita began to moan and beg for more, so I pushed another finger inside of him and scissored my fingers a couple of times to prepare for what was to come very soon. Keita moaned as I pushed my fingers deeper inside of him, seeing his face all flushed and his chest heaving up and down had me going over the edge little by little.

"Your so adorable, my sweet Keita." I moaned. When I saw the lust in his eyes, I couldn't hold back, any longer I slipped my fingers out and got up off the bed and slid Keita to the end of the bed. I coated my cock with the lubricant, and positioned myself at his entrance, I looked down at him but before I could ask him if he was ready he pushed himself down on my cock. "Mmmm damn K-Keita." I moaned as I felt the heat, and how tight he was. I watched Keita's face fill with pain, and I hated to cause him pain so I moved in and out of him slowly. "O-Omi." Keita moaned. When Keita had adjusted I placed my hands on his hips and began to move in and out of faster. Kami he was so tight, and all mine I thought to myself Keita began moving along with me a moment later. I brushed against his sweet spot, Keita arched up and cried out and came on the spot. Just feeling him tighten around brought me over the edge, I pushed in deeper and came inside of him. A moment later when we had calmed down we laid down in the bed together, I gazed down at Keita who looked satisfied but very tired. "Your very special to me Keita." I whispered against his neck. "I feel the same about you." replied Keita. He was like the sun, always shining brightly and I couldn't help but feel drawn to him, I didn't know where we'd be in three years or even fifteen but I hoped we'd still be by each other's sides.


End file.
